Shikiori no Hane
by vocavocagirl
Summary: "If someday, I were no longer human, would you, even then, still love me?" "Of course. I promised that I'd embrace you when you lost your wings - just like that crane that had taken flight that day. I've never forgotten, and I never will. I love you." Based off Vocaloid Song. MinaKushi


**Voca Voca - -sniff sniff- this is based off a Vocaloid song and we all know most Vocaloid songs are super duper depressing like really really sad :( I didn't want to make it too depressing but um...I hope you like it? I think a crane really suits Kushina because it has a red head.**

**Btw the English title for this is 'Seasonal Feathers' or 'Wings of the Four Seasons'. Anyway I changed a _bit_ from the original story so like, yeah. If you guys think it's plagiarism I'll try correct the bits that seem plagiarised :D**

* * *

><p>It was a warm climate, the vibrant autumn leaves began to colour the ground red.<p>

She had gazed down from the heavens, her snow-white wings spread on either side of her as she soared high in the skies. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously as she observed the surrounding scenery. The landscape was different from the last area she had passed. A barren wasteland with limited greenery spread out under her - clearly not a suitable area for a crane goddess such as herself.

And then she had seen him, the radiant gold of the bleak brown.

His eyes were those of the holy waters, shining blue in colour and gentleness. His hair was that of the sun, brightening everything he came in contact with. His smile was worthy of becoming an Imperial jewel, forever embedded in her heart. He was truly beautiful.

The crane descended slowly, ignoring the cries from her brothers and sisters of the dangers that led below. A loud bang resonated and she felt her wing suddenly burst in pain. Blood came rushing out of her wound as she lost balance and began falling, falling, falling.

Right into his arms.

He had apologised to her for his friends, who all found joy in shooting down birds. He tended to the wound on her wing with the gentleness of a feather, and when she was well again, released her out for flight.

The Crane Goddess, forever grateful to her young man for saving her life, transformed into a maiden of unmatched beauty with rivers of red hair floating gently behind her, determined eyes of vibrant sky blue and an elegant white silk robe encasing her body.

It was snowing softly, the powdery snow colouring the mountain peaks white.

She visited the man, who was no doubt amazed at the beauty in front of him. They soon fell in love and exchanged vows. The man wasn't given the luxury of riches, and they had lived together in his run-down house in the broken village, but they were happy.

They spent their time together in each other's arms, huddling up for the warmth of love. Their presence made each other feel delighted.

The Crane Goddess smiled, feeling as if she would never have to open up these wings of hers.

She knew that she had found true happiness.

It was a serene landscape as the beautiful spring coloured the skies blue once more.

The man smiled as she began to sing. "Your voice is beautiful," he complemented. She looked up to him with hopeful eyes.

"If someday, I no longer have this beautiful voice, would you, even then, still love me?"

"Of course," he said, caressing her cheek lightly. They smiled together as the flowers began to bloom.

It was a steamy climate, the sunlight colouring the world in yellow.

Many from faraway lands heard of the beauty of the Crane Goddess, and how she had married a man of a lower-class rank. Jealousy arose, and the man was poisoned.

She wept for their poor married life, and, unable to buy medicine, promised herself to support both of them. She began to slowly pluck her feathers and create cloth with the thread.

Seasons passed, and the man only got worse. The Crane Goddess devoted herself to weaving cloth, hoping to finally afford the medicine her lover needed.

"Your hands are beautiful," he had muttered weakly, his eyes losing it's life as he clutched her bruised fingers in his cold hands.

"If someday, I no longer had these beautiful fingers, would you, even then, still love me?"

"Of course," he smiled weakly before coughing.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she continued to weave. _Just a little more..._

Her feathers were nearly used up, and Autumn had begun. The sunset's breeze mocked her, swaying the flame of life the man clung to. The Crane Goddess sat with her loom, continuously weaving cloth without rest.

"Someday, if I were no longer human, would you, even then, still love me?" she had asked on the last day of Autumn.

"Of course," he whispered, barely clinging onto life, but smiling. "I promised that I'd embrace you when you lost your wings - just like that crane that had taken flight that day. I've never forgotten, and I never will," he reached out to take her hand in his. "I love you."

The Crane Goddess smiled, before plucking out the last feather...

* * *

><p>"Minato! Minato!" the little redhead exclaimed as she ran towards the blonde. He turned around and smiled as he saw who had called his name.<p>

"Good morning Kushina!" he exclaimed with a big smile on his face. She stopped in front of him and took a moment to heavily pant.

"I...I was calling...calling your name all the...way from the village!" she said between gasps, "How are you so fast?"

Minato shrugged. "I guess it's just a trait of mine. Anyway, what's up?"

Kushina's eyes brightened. "Oh yeah! I wanted to show you something!" She took his hand in hers and pulled him along with her.

"W-wait! Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special!"

They ran side-by-side past the leaf-less trees covered in snow. Identical smiles on their faces, they ran down the valley of trees that surrounded them like orderly soldiers.

"We're here!" Kushina announced as they entered a clearing. Minato's eyes widened. It was a pond of ice...but the ice seemed to be melting?

"Look!" Kushina ordered, pointing at their surrounding landscape. There were many trees, some still heavily covered with snow, and some began to show the tiniest hints of life. Flowers.

"It's really going to be spring..." Minato murmured in wonder at the beauty of his surroundings, "So beautiful..." Clear icycles hung on the trees and the snow covered the ground in a beautiful endless white.

Kushina shivered from the cold icy air, and, by instinct, lay her head on Minato's shoulder, and he slung an arm around her.

She let out a misty breath. "It's cold...but it feels warmer with you here." Minato agreed, a red blush forming on his pale cheeks.

They both watched as a crane suddenly flew down from the skies and landed on the frozen pond, clutching on a block of ice. It looked up at the two and gave them a knowing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Voca Voca - THAT. WAS. SO. RANDOM. ARGHHHH. Did you guys like it? I was trying to get the idea that Minato and Kushina were the reincarnations of the two lovers in the story. I don't know if I got my point across but heh :3<strong>


End file.
